Pluripotent stem cells, such as, for example, embryonic stem cells have the ability to differentiate into all adult cell types. As such, embryonic stem cells may be a source of replacement cells and tissue for organs that have been damaged as a result of disease, infection, or congenital abnormalities. The potential for embryonic stem cells to be employed as a replacement cell source is hampered by the difficulty of propagating the cells in vitro while maintaining their pluripotency.
Current methods of culturing undifferentiated embryonic stem cells require complex culture conditions, such as, for example, culturing the embryonic stem cells in the presence of a feeder cell layer. Alternatively, media obtained by exposure to feeder cell cultures may be used to culture embryonic stem cells. Culture systems that employ these methods often use cells obtained from a different species than that of the stem cells being cultivated (xenogeneic cells). Additionally, these culture systems may be supplemented with animal serum.
For example, Reubinoff et al. (Nature Biotechnology 18: 399-404 (2000)) and Thompson et al. (Science 6 Nov. 1998: Vol. 282. no. 5391, pp. 1145-1147) disclose the culture of embryonic stem cell lines from human blastocysts using a mouse embryonic fibroblast feeder cell layer.
In another example, WO2005014799 discloses conditioned medium for the maintenance, proliferation and differentiation of mammalian cells. WO2005014799 state: “The culture medium produced in accordance with the present invention is conditioned by the cell secretion activity of murine cells, in particular, those differentiated and immortalized transgenic hepatocytes, named MMH (Met Murine Hepatocyte).”
However, the use of xenogeneic cells, or xenogeneic cell products, increases the risk that the resulting embryonic stem cell populations produced by such methods may be contaminated viral and/or xeno proteins of immunogenic nature.
Richards et al., (Stem Cells 21: 546-556, 2003) evaluated a panel of 11 different human adult, fetal and neonatal feeder cell layers for their ability to support human embryonic stem cell culture. Richards et al., states: “human embryonic stem cell lines cultured on adult skin fibroblast feeders retain human embryonic stem cell morphology and remain pluripotent”.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,048 discloses media that support the growth of primate pluripotent stem (pPS) cells in feeder-free culture, and cell lines useful for production of such media. U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,048 states: “This invention includes mesenchymal and fibroblast-like cell lines obtained from embryonic tissue or differentiated from embryonic stem cells. Methods for deriving such cell lines, processing media, and growing stem cells using the conditioned media are described and illustrated in this disclosure.”
US20020072117 discloses cell lines that produce media that support the growth of primate pluripotent stem cells in feeder-free culture. The cell lines employed are mesenchymal and fibroblast-like cell lines obtained from embryonic tissue or differentiated from embryonic stem cells. US20020072117 also discloses the use of the cell lines as a primary feeder cell layer.
In another example, Wang et al. (Stem Cells 23: 1221-1227, 2005) disclose methods for the long-term growth of human embryonic stem cells on feeder cell layers derived from human embryonic stem cells.
In another example, Xu et al. (Stem Cells 22: 972-980, 2004) disclose conditioned medium obtained from human embryonic stem cell derivatives that have been genetically modified to over-express human telomerase reverse transcriptase.
In another example, Stojkovic et al. (Stem Cells 2005 23: 306-314, 2005) disclose a feeder cell system derived from the spontaneous differentiation of human embryonic stem cells.
In a further example, Miyamoto et al. (Stem Cells 22: 433-440, 2004) disclose a source of feeder cells obtained from human placenta.
Amit et al. (Biol. Reprod 68: 2150-2156, 2003) disclose a feeder cell layer derived from human foreskin.
In another example, Inzunza et al. (Stem Cells 23: 544-549, 2005) disclose a feeder cell layer from human postnatal foreskin fibroblasts.
An alternative culture system employs serum-free medium supplemented with growth factors capable of promoting the proliferation of embryonic stem cells. For example, Cheon et al. (BioReprod DOI:10.1095/biolreprod.105.046870, Oct. 19, 2005) disclose a feeder-free, serum-free culture system in which embryonic stem cells are maintained in unconditioned serum replacement (SR) medium supplemented with different growth factors capable of triggering embryonic stem cell self-renewal.
In another example, Levenstein et al. (Stem Cells 24: 568-574, 2006) disclose methods for the long-term culture of human embryonic stem cells in the absence of fibroblasts or conditioned medium, using media supplemented with bFGF.
In another example, US20050148070 discloses a method of culturing human embryonic stem cells in defined media without serum and without fibroblast feeder cells, the method comprising: culturing the stem cells in a culture medium containing albumin, amino acids, vitamins, minerals, at least one transferrin or transferrin substitute, at least one insulin or insulin substitute, the culture medium essentially free of mammalian fetal serum and containing at least about 100 ng/ml of a fibroblast growth factor capable of activating a fibroblast growth factor signaling receptor, wherein the growth factor is supplied from a source other than a fibroblast feeder layer, the medium supporting the proliferation of stem cells in an undifferentiated state without feeder cells or conditioned medium.
In another example, US20050233446 discloses a defined media useful in culturing stem cells, including undifferentiated primate primordial stem cells. In solution, the media is substantially isotonic as compared to the stem cells being cultured. In a given culture, the particular medium comprises a base medium and an amount of each of bFGF, insulin, and ascorbic acid necessary to support substantially undifferentiated growth of the primordial stem cells.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,480 states “In one embodiment, a cell culture medium for growing primate-derived primordial stem cells in a substantially undifferentiated state is provided which includes a low osmotic pressure, low endotoxin basic medium that is effective to support the growth of primate-derived primordial stem cells. The basic medium is combined with a nutrient serum effective to support the growth of primate-derived primordial stem cells and a substrate selected from the group consisting of feeder cells and an extracellular matrix component derived from feeder cells. The medium further includes non-essential amino acids, an anti-oxidant, and a first growth factor selected from the group consisting of nucleosides and a pyruvate salt.”
In another example, US20050244962 states: “In one aspect the invention provides a method of culturing primate embryonic stem cells. One cultures the stem cells in a culture essentially free of mammalian fetal serum (preferably also essentially free of any animal serum) and in the presence of fibroblast growth factor that is supplied from a source other than just a fibroblast feeder layer. In a preferred form, the fibroblast feeder layer, previously required to sustain a stem cell culture, is rendered unnecessary by the addition of sufficient fibroblast growth factor.”
In a further example, WO2005065354 discloses a defined, isotonic culture medium that is essentially feeder-free and serum-free, comprising: a) a basal medium; b) an amount of bFGF sufficient to support growth of substantially undifferentiated mammalian stem cells; c) an amount of insulin sufficient to support growth of substantially undifferentiated mammalian stem cells; and d) an amount of ascorbic acid sufficient to support growth of substantially undifferentiated mammalian stem cells.
In another example, WO2005086845 discloses a method for maintenance of an undifferentiated stem cell, said method comprising exposing a stem cell to a member of the transforming growth factor-beta (TGFβ) family of proteins, a member of the fibroblast growth factor (FGF) family of proteins, or nicotinamide (NIC) in an amount sufficient to maintain the cell in an undifferentiated state for a sufficient amount of time to achieve a desired result.
Embryonic stem cells provide a potential resource for research and drug screening. At present, large-scale culturing of human ES cell lines is problematic and provides substantial challenges. A possible solution to these challenges is to passage and culture the human embryonic stem cells as single cells. Single cells are more amenable to standard tissue culture techniques, such as, for example, counting, transfection, and the like.
For example, Nicolas et al. provide a method for producing and expanding hES cell lines from single cells that have been isolated by fluorescence-activated cell sorting (FACS) following genetic modification by lentivirus vectors. Stem Cells and Development (2007), 16(1), 109-118.
In another example, US patent application US2005158852 discloses a method “for improving growth and survival of single human embryonic stem cells. The method includes the step of obtaining a single undifferentiated HES cell; mixing the single undifferentiated cell with an extracellular matrix (ECM) to encompass the cell; and inoculating the mixture onto feeder cells with a nutrient medium in a growth environment”.
In another example, Sidhu, K S et al. (Stem Cells Dev. 2006 February; 15(1):61-9.) ‘describe the first report of three human embryonic stem cell (hESC) clones, hES 3.1, 3.2 and 3.3, that derived from the parent line hES3 by sorting of single-cell preparations by flow cytometry. The viability of single-cell preparations before and after cell sorting remained >98%”.
However, passage and culture of human embryonic stem cells as single cells leads to genetic abnormalities and the loss of pluripotency. Culture conditions are important in the maintenance of pluripotency and genetic stability. Generally, passage of hES cell lines is conducted manually or with enzymatic agents such as collagenase, liberase or dispase.
For example, Draper J S et al. note the presence of “karytypic changes involving the gain of chromosome 17q in three independent human embryonic stem cell lines on five independent occasions.” (Nat Biotechnol. 2004 January; 22(1):53-4. Epub 2003 Dec. 7).
In another example, Buzzard et al. state, “we have only ever detected one karyotype change event . . . the culture methods used may have had some bearing on our results, given that our methods are distinctly different from those used by most other groups. Typically we passage human ES cells after 7 days by first dissecting the colony with the edge of a broken pipette . . . . No enzymic or chemical methods of cell dissociation are incorporated into this method. We speculate that this may explain the relative cytogenetic resilience of hES cells in our hands.” (Nat Biotechnol. 2004 April; 22(4):381-2; author reply 382).
In another example, Mitalipova M M et al. state “bulk passage methods . . . can perpetuate aneuploid cell populations after extended passage in culture, but may be used for shorter periods (up to at least 15 passages) without compromising the karyotypes . . . it may be possible to maintain a normal karyotype in hES cells under long-term manual propagation conditions followed by limited bulk passaging in experiments requiring greater quantities of hES cells than manual passage methods, alone, can provide”. (Nat Biotechnol. 2005 January; 23(1):19-20).
In another example, Heng B C et al. state “the results demonstrated that the second protocol (trypsinization with gentle pipetting) is much less detrimental to cellular viability than is the first protocol (collagenase treatment with scratching). This in turn translated to higher freeze-thaw survival rates”. (Biotechnology and Applied Biochemistry (2007), 47(1), 33-37).
In another example, Hasegawa K. et al. state, “we have established hESC sublines tolerant of complete dissociation. These cells exhibit high replating efficiency and also high cloning efficiency and they maintain their ability to differentiate into the three germ layers.” (Stem Cells. 2006 December; 24(12):2649-60. Epub 2006 Aug. 24). Hasegawa, K et al. further state that “after dissociation into the single cells, hESCs exhibit decreased survival and self-renewal as well as a low replating efficiency.” Hasegawa, K. et al. also state that “24 hours after seeding, the attached and surviving cells were very low in number (approximately 15%), and many floating cells and debris were present in culture for hESCs with the lowest replating efficiencies (phase 1). This was similar to that for the normal hESCs. However, for sublines with greater replating efficiencies (phases 2 and 3), most cells were attached and alive (>85%), and the number of floating cells and the amount of debris were low.”